New Years Kiss
by write-the-other-way
Summary: [COMPLETE ONE SHOT] I redid the story completely, so please read and review! This is just another way Luke and Lorelai could get together!


Disclaimer: Don't own it, someone else does, sorry.

I re-wrote this story, I really like the idea, and I had it in my head for a while, but re-reading it I totally disappointed myself, so in order to make myself proud of myself again (or how ever you properly phrase that sentence) I had to write it again. To everyone who reviewed, thanks, and I hope you like this story even better, and to everyone reading this for the first time, I hope you like it! Either way, review and tell me what you think and if you think I should be proud of myself or not! Thank-you … (The beginnings basically the same)

MEGGAN.

* * *

Lorelai looked in the mirror at the reflection looking back at her. It was her, no doubt, just she looked different, tired… probably because she had been working her butt off in order to get the Dragonfly ready.

She smoothed out the wrinkles in her knee-length blue dress, she really didn't know why she was wearing the dress, it was just going to be covered up by her coat because it was New Years, but she remembered Luke complemented it once on how much it brought out her eyes.

She wasn't trying to impress Luke or anything, but wearing a dress that someone had complemented her in, made her feel good about her self.

She was never a big 'New Years' person, of course, she went to the parties and everything, but this year she felt especially down, maybe it was because of that movie she watched earlier, she had no idea what it was about, but she remembered a girl getting kissed, right at midnight, Lorelai didn't know exactly why, but ever since she was a little girl, she wanted that kiss. That kiss that happened right as the New Year started

Rory joined her at the mirror, readjusting the hat she had on her head and smiled at her mother.

"Mom you look really good, but aren't you going to be cold?" Rory asked.

"I'm wearing my black coat over it" Lorelai responded.

"Oh, isn't that the dress Luke said you looked good in?" Rory said with a small smile, almost mocking her mother.

"Nah, it was a different dress" Lorelai said and walked out of the room.

"I'm pretty sure it was that dress, yeah, it was I remember, it was the night we came home from grandma's party and you were wearing that dress, and Luke said it made your eyes stand out or something like that"

"Oh really? My mistake" Lorelai said as they left the house on their way to the town square.

"Are you trying to _impress_ him or something?" Rory pried.

"No I just put it on, okay? He's not even going to be there" Lorelai replied.

"Okay" Rory said seeing her Mom was a little down. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just stressed, that's all" Lorelai replied.

"You're like that girl in that movie… remember? She was all sad, and then right at midnight, the boy she loved kissed her" Rory said.

"Yeah" _Wait-a-make me feel better Rory. _Lorelai thought to herself.

"Well it's okay… we can have a fun New Years just the two of us"

Lorelai put on a fake smile, "Yeah, just the two of us" –Like it's always been.

As they passed by Luke's Lorelai couldn't help but look in. All the lights were off and the diner owner was nowhere to be seen. As usual, ducking out of a town event.

"I'm going to go and convince Luke to come out, you go ahead of me, I'll meet you there" Lorelai said and turned to go inside Luke's.

"Mom he's never gone to the Stars Hollow New Year party, I don't think he's gonna start now" Rory said.

"I'll convince him," Lorelai said.

"So there was a purpose for the dress" Rory joked and went towards the town square. Lorelai rolled her eyes and went to open the diner door, only to be greeted by a sign that read 'Gone fishing'. _Sure. _Lorelai thought to her self.

Lorelai knocked on the diner door loudly until Luke came down the stairs, beer in hand.

"No" He said as he opened the door.

"Gone fishing eh?" Lorelai asked sarcastically.

"I'm not going" Luke said.

"You didn't even hear what I was going to ask you" Lorelai said.

"I know what you were going to ask me" Luke responded.

"Do you have some extra sugar?"

"What?" Luke asked confused.

"Not as psychic as you thought you were… you might want to take back that bet on the ponies" Lorelai said

"Huh?" Luke replied confused.

"Never mind, I came to ask if you were coming to the party," Lorelai said.

"No" Luke responded.

"Common Luke, please"

"No I'm not partaking in a crazy town event, I never have, and I'm not going to start now," Luke said.

"Luke, common, what are you going to do, ring in the New Year with a beer all by yourself?"

"Sure" Luke said.

"Luke common, please come with me to the party, I don't want to go all by myself"

"You're not going by yourself, you have Rory" Luke said.

"Please Luke" Lorelai asked once again.

"I have to work early tomorrow," Luke said.

"So what? Just come, you'll have fun" Lorelai said

"No I wont" Luke said.

"Fine, I give up, have a good New Year" Lorelai said and turned around

"Lorelai" Luke said making her turn to face him again, "What's wrong?"

"You wont go to the stupid New Years party"

"Lorelai…"

"What, that's why" She defended.

"You've been acting weird all week"

"As apposed to…" Lorelai said and took a step back towards him.

"No it's just… you're not your usual self" Luke said.

Lorelai sighed and then spoke "It's just this time of year kind of sucks when you're alone"

"You have Rory" Luke said.

"You know what I mean," Lorelai said.

"I know what you mean, trust me," Luke said

"Good, don't be alone this New Year come to the party with me"

Luke thought for a minutes and then replied, "Fine"

* * *

Luke and Lorelai walked across the street into the town square where everyone was dancing and having a good time. Rory came over and greeted them.

"Here, I hit the cotton candy and the candy apple booth, but I didn't get anything for you, you want something?" Rory asked talking to Luke, and then answering her own question, "Wow, who am I talking to?" Rory said and handed her Mom the candy apple and cotton candy.

"So what are we supposed to do for two hours?" Luke asked.

"I don't know, we usually just eat lunch food and dance" Lorelai shrugged.

"Both of which, I don't do" Luke replied.

"Okay, then we could make up a fun drinking game, take a shot each time someone says how many minutes there is left until New Years" Lorelai said.

"We would all be dead from alcohol poisoning by 2004" Luke said.

"Okay then you come up with a better idea" Lorelai said as they took a seat at a table and Rory went over to Lane.

"Hey, I was fine just staying in my apartment, you're the one who dragged me here" Luke said and Lorelai nodded.

"Right, but I wasn't fine with you staying in your apartment"

"Why?" Luke asked.

"I don't know, isn't it sad celebrating New Years all by yourself?" Lorelai asked.

"I don't know, I'm usually sleeping by the time the ball drops" Lorelai gasped.

"You sleep New Year's Eve?"

"Um, yes, like sane people do" Luke said.

"Oh my gosh, this is so much worse then I thought, this is your first New Years where you're actually awake"

"Not my first one," Luke said.

"Okay but first one since…"

"I don't know, I was twenty" Luke shrugged.

"Oh my god, I'm going to make you a New Years person by the end of tonight"

"I can't wait" Luke said sarcastically.

* * *

"Only half an hour until New Years!" Kirk, the DJ said into the microphone, switching the song to a slow song.

Luke looked at his watch, "It's only been an hour and a half?"

"Luke come on, at least pretend you're happy"

"We're just sitting around watching people dance, it's not that fun" Luke said.

"Okay, then let's be the ones dancing" Lorelai said, taking Luke by surprise.

Lorelai got up and took his hand, pulling him out of the seat.

"Lorelai I don't dance" Luke said but Lorelai continued pulling him onto the dance floor, Luke had no choice but to obey.

"Don't you want to have fun?" Lorelai asked.

"Well yeah… but…" Luke said uneasily.

"If you want to have fun then let's dance," Lorelai said.

"Okay, let's dance" Who was he kidding, he could never say no to her.

For the whole song they stayed a distance away from each other, neither actually looking each other in the eyes. When the dance was over Luke and Lorelai both went off the dance floor.

"So…" Luke said.

"Music's loud" Lorelai said making pathetic conversation.

"Yeah… let's go for a walk or something, we can escape the loud music"

"Um, sure" Lorelai said and walked next to Luke. "But we have to be back by midnight, okay?"

"Sure" Luke responded

* * *

They didn't walk far, mainly staying around the square.

"So is this fun yet?" Lorelai asked.

"It's not bad" Luke confessed.

"Oh yeah? Why?"

"You know… dancing was… fun," Luke said.

"Yeah it was" Lorelai said and smiled.

"I don't know why you're trying to get me into New Years, when you don't seem that interested yourself" Luke said.

"I don't mind it" Lorelai said.

"This last week you've seemed, I don't know, almost sad" Luke said.

"It was just a stupid movie me and Rory saw, it made me think" Lorelai said.

"Oh yeah? What was it about?"

"It's stupid, there was this girl and she was in love with her best friend, and right at midnight on New Years, he kissed her, I know it's weird, just I've always thought that was kind of cool, starting off the New Year being kissed, it's silly I know"

"No it's not, it sounds, all right" Luke said looking at Lorelai.

"Yeah I guess." Lorelai said, "Hey one more minute, we should get back"

"Okay, let's go" Luke said

* * *

By the time they got to the square, the town was counting down.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…"

_It's now or never_, Luke thought to himself.

"3…2…1"

Luke turned to Lorelai and kissed her right on the lips, causing her almost to fall backwards. It only lasted a few seconds before they pulled back and looked at each other in awe. The whole town was partying but Luke and Lorelai didn't even notice; they were just focused looking at each other.

"…And Happy New Year" Luke added quickly. Lorelai smiled.

This was going to be a different year; she just started it off with one of the best things that could have happened.

"So do you like New Years now?" Lorelai asked, having troubles forming words.

"They're growing on me" Luke smiled.


End file.
